Kaizen
by UnderWaterUnicorn
Summary: What happens when there is two different sides of you, and that one side wants out? Will you be strong enough to protect your family from him, or will you fail? Will your family try and help or will they run and hide? New summary
1. Attack!

**Hey guys I needed to reload this story because FF decided to hate me and delete it. But do not worry I am here to set things straight, and I worked on it…any way begin! I DO NOT OWN THEM**

An orange banded turtle ran next to a red banded one, "Come on Raphie, your slower then the foot."

Raphael gave him a glare, "Mikey I-"

Both turtles then slammed into the other two that ran in front of them. "Hey!" Mikey said rubbing his forehead.

"Shh," the one in blue shushed the two brothers who obeyed.

"What is it Leo?" The purple banded one asked with alarm.

"I don't know. Someone was just here, must have been nothing." He released his breath that he held silently. Turning back to his brothers, "I think we can go home now guys."

Michelangelo ginned, "Yes, now I can go home and finish dinner," Mikey paused putting his chin in his hand, as his other arm held up that held his chin. "How long have we been out here?"

"I don't know. I don't wear a watch," Raph snapped which in return got a glare from the older turtle.

Donatello grabbed for his shell cell and slid it open. Glancing at the time, "About 45 minutes, why?"

Mikey jumped in the air, "What! Dinners gona burn bros, unless you like burnt Lazania. I suggest t we go, now!" Mikey started running to the edge of the building before stopping by a small black figure that ran in front of him making him discontinue. As he turned to look for his brothers, more black figure blocked his way. Mikey automatically reached for his belt and pulled out two nunchucks spinning them rapidly.

"Mikey," he herd his leader yelled with concern. Then he saw the ninjas fall to the ground as his three older brothers emerge from the black wall. Without a word to each other the brothers put there shells against each other.

"Hey Raph," Mikes voice was shaking.

"Ya knuckle head?" The red banded turtle said with a smirk.

"Ya know. How I said. You. Where slower then the foot?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, I may have over exaggerated…a lot." Raph's chuckle was cut short as a loud; spine tingling laugh that rang out threw the city night. The foot departed and in the circle of ninjas came a metal worrier.

"Ah, turtles. Do I have plans for you." The shedder smiled playfully behind his armor and yelled, "Foot ninja. Attack!" All the ninjas jumped with force and attacked while the leaders went for each other.

"What is the meaning of this Shredder?" Leo demanded while his swords collided with the metal claws of the Shredder.

"Leonardo, I have a very good explanation for this attack." Shredder pushed the swords away a swiped at the turtle like an angry cat.

"Then tell me!" Once again demanding as he blocked the swipe and jumped into the air landing a painful kick to the Shredders chest.

Shredder tumbled backward laughing. This made Leo raise an eye ridge. "If you must know Leonardo it involves you." Leo glared at Shredder, and then was tackled down to the ground by about 6 foot ninjas.

Mikey blocked attacks that came in many different directions. He swung at the attackers managing to knock a few ninjas down, but only to have three more take there place. Donatello was having the same problem. He grunted as a ninja landed an attack pushing him to the ground with a _THUD_. He turned around just in time to block a sword. He pushed it up and jumped to his feet, then twirled his Bo staff around knocking the ninjas down. He glanced at the two brothers that he saw in his vision, debating which brother to help first. Raph was doing just as fine as Mikey was. _'Where is Leo'_ Don thought turning around to see his brother on his knees being held down by 6 foot ninjas. Shredder pulled Leo's chin up using his claws and said words to him that Donny could not make out. Shredder raised his arm in the air. Not knowing what he was doing, Don sprinted forward knocking the Shredder off balance and turned to his brother. Leos face was as pale as a turtles skin would go but showed no emotion. Don not paying attention of the foe that regained balance behind him gave his brother a frown before knocking the ninjas that held him down. Leo fell to the ground and did not try to get up, Donatello ran to his side shacking him lightly.

"LEO!" Raph yelled coming to his older brothers' side before turning his attention to the Shredder. "What did you do to him?" Raph shouted at Shredder. By then Mikey had put down all the ninjas and ran next to the brothers asking what happened.

"Raphael I would love to answer that question." The Shredder paused before all the foot ninjas pounced on the three turtles putting a knife to each of there throats. "First, do not struggle, for if you do, one of your brothers' will die because of you. And second I am going to bring Leonardo with me to pay for what you fools have done to me. Put them to sleep ninja I wish to leave now." A prick came to each of the turtle's shoulder and were let go violently. They all stumbled and came to there leaders side. Raph took a protective stance in front of him growling once more. There eye lids became heavy before Mikey gave into unconsciousness, followed by Don, and then Raph. Before Raphael went to forced slumber, he saw his big brother being lifted into the air by the foot solders and carried off into the night.

Only a whisper escaped his lips, "N-no, Leo."

**UWU (underwaterunicorn) Says: Time passed 3 hours and 47 minutes**

Don lay on the cold hard ground of the roof. Groaning, he lifted his hand to his head to rub the sleepiness away. Sitting up he glanced at his surroundings, Mikey laid across Raph's plastron, they both slept silently. To the left lay swords, a blue mask, and a shattered cell phone, realizing what happened before he blacked out Donatello ran up next to the idioms screaming in fear. "Oh no! God, please no. Nonononono!" Donny scooped up the mask and gathered up the remaining peaces of his brother. Don herd a groan behind him and turned sharply. Mikey was rubbing his eyes like a crying baby. He blinked making Donny's sad posture come into view. Turning his head to the side Mikey looked confused to what was going on before he saw the blue mask that was tangled in the olive green fingers.

Tears threatened to fall off the orange banded turtle's eyes, "Donny? Where's…Leo?"

Don just shook his head, "Gone Mikey."

"Well, he an't going to be lost ferever." Raph said putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

Don stood up and regained his determination that was lost a few seconds ago, "Your right. We know that Shredder took Leo. We need to check for any thing, any thing at all that may appear that Leo was brought into there fortress." Don paused and took out his cell, "Time to call April." Looking up trying to hide his fear, "Come on guys, let's go home."

**(((With Leo)))**

**Location: Unknown/Time: Unknown**

His head pounded like a base drum when he came back to the world. Opening his heavy eyelids he saw small lights coming from the door in front of him. A bump made his fly short in the air and fall painfully down on the metal surface. "Well I know I'm in a van," Leonardo thought out loud.

"Shut up mutant," An unseen foe called out from the shadows.

"Who's there," Leo slurred his words. From the little light that was given three heads poked out. "Hun, and two Elite guards, I'm touched. I didn't know I was that much of a trouble maker." _God, I sound like Raph._ Leo smirked at there reactions.

"If you know what is good for you, Freak, then I would keep your trap shut." Hun snapped back.

Leo sat there for about an hour before the crate came to a stop, "So where are we?"

"I said shut it," Hun barked before the doors opened, showing more foot ninjas and the remaining Elite Guards. He was forced to his feet and pushed out. The sunset made the sky turn a deep purple pink. Trees hid them from the world, and a big cottage with a brick chimney stood out. Leo was pushed forward and into the house, there laid bear skins and dear heads that were placed all around the house, it was more frightening then beautiful, which sent chills down the leaders back. Walking up the wooden steppes, Leo could see out of a big window, nothing for miles. Not even a town just, trees. Making a right, Leonardo was shoved into a room and strapped to a metal chair.

"Electricity does not make it out this far Leonardo. So that means no power no phone service. So don't try and escape nothing fore miles. But if you do, you may be eaten by

bears. What a joy!" The blue banded turtle turned his hateful gaze to a bionic Stockman.

His upper body resembled a metal muscle freak. His lower part was spider legs. A light showed the crazy scientist face, an evil smirk made its way across his lips.

"This is going to be fun Mr. Stockman."

"Indeed Bishop," Leos eyes grew wide as Bishop walked in the room. Behind him Oroku

Saki glided in with a smile. "Welcome to Hell turtle, or should I say Colorado."

**Not many changes, but I tried correcting my spelling, if I didn't please tell me. I should be putting up the next chapter in a few minutes if FF does not hate me any more. See you guys latter**


	2. Never Again

**Hey guys! Now I hope you like this chapter. Tell me if you don't like it and the next chapter I will work my butt off to get it better! And this is not one of toughs snatch and torcher ones. NO! It is much more then that. THANKS for the reviews :p **

**Sadly I do not own TMNT **

**(((With Leo)))**

**Location: Somewhere in Colorado/Time: Unknown**

His hands gripped tightly on the edges of the chair. After being electrocuted by a car battery for a few days and being beaten till you pass out wears you down. Leo breathed heavy as the last of the car batteries electricity drained out on him. He sat there for a few minutes expecting any one to come and replace the life threatening object. When no one came Leonardo took the opportunity to contacts his father. Closing his eyes he could feel the relief of his body. _Father?_ Leo asked, his mind voice shaking.

_My son! _Splinter thought franticly. _Where are you Leonardo?_

_Sensei, I am with the Shredder, in a cottage deep, so deep…in the woods._

_Leonardo I need you to focus, where is this cottage?_ Splinter sensed that his son was much drained of his energy.

_I am in C-_ Leonardo's connection was cut short by a harsh slap in the face. He slowly lifted his head to peer into the burning eyes of Saki.

"What have I told you, you simple minded idiots. We may not leave Leonardo unattended. He may have told someone where he is!" Saki's voice boomed threw out the house.

"Do not worry Master Shredder. Bishop and I have formulated the liquid you have so kindly asked for." Stockman's greedy voice entered the room. Bishop fallowed behind the metal human spider giving Leo a cold glare. The blue banded turtle watched carefully as Stockman pulled out two syringes with glowing liquid inside of them, one white and one a dark blood shot red. The three talked silently for a moment before turning there attention to the turtle that was strapped painfully down on the chair. Stockman handed Bishop the white syringe first. Bishop took slow steps toward the teen turtle. Leonardo tried not showing his fear that crept closer each time Bishop took a step towards him. The needle soon pierced Leo's neck and the liquid entered his system. Looking in curiosity Leo glared at Shredder, but soon his mind became fuzzy and a migraine worked its way threw Leonardo's brain. Leo shook his head, which gave the signal to put the final substance into his blood stream. The red liquid mixed in with the blood of the turtles. Leonardo's body heated up and it felt like his skin was bubbling. He felt his bones break underneath the muscles that seemed as if they were melting right off the bone. Leo held a scream of pain back, but it ripped threw his dry throat leaving a scar. His body became quite after the few seconds of torcher.

"That was a very enjoyable death Bishop and Dr. Stockman." Saki said. He stopped at the door way and turned around. "I hope you enjoy Hell Leonardo. Now if you do not mind I am late for an adoption." Saki left the room leaving the killers in the room. They both snickered before leaving the room with the body of the dead turtle.

**(((With Raph)))**

**Location: New York/Time: 9:53pm**

Raph stood watch over the city, scanning for any thing unusual. Not being able to pound some punks got on his nerves but not being able to find his brother feed his fire of anger even more then usual. It had been two weeks since Leonardo got kidnapped by the foot. Donny and April have been working nonstop, they have been able to log onto the security cameras of the foot headquarters, and yet nothing. Yesterday every one seamed more depressed then usual, and distance, Master Splinter assured them it was just them but Raph knew he sensed something was wrong to. Raph tightened his fist and took off running. He leapt over rooftops, and then dropped down into an ally. As Raph bent down to open the manhole, snickering came from behind him making Raph stand up quickly and pull out his twin sais. "Ya better come out punks!" Raph threatened. When they did not fallow threw he threw one sai into the darkness, hearing that he hit his target.

"Turtle you're gona get it." Out from the shadows came two teen purple dragons, one holding a metal bat and, the one that Raph hit held a golf club. Raph gave an evil smirk to the two and got into battle stance, motioning them to 'bring it on.' They came charging at the red banded turtle raising there weapons. The boy with the scar on the arm was kicked in the stomach making him fly backwards into the trash bin. The bat kid swung hard and maked contact with Raphael's sai. Raph jumped into the air doing a twirl kick and knocked the teen to the ground. The both looked unconscious, but when Raphael herd low talking he jumped on the dragon that had the phone out.

Grabbing the light blond hair, Raph lifted his head in the air. "Who are you talking to scum bag?"

The blond shook in fear and handed the phone to the turtle, "H-He wants to talk to y-ya."

Raph gave the boy a glare before putting the phone up to his ear. "Hello mutant."

A deep growl came from his throat and snapped, "Hun."

Hun chuckled over the phone, "Oh turtle, your brother was very amusing a few weeks ago, he made a comment that I would expect you to make."

"WHAT! What did you do to him?"

"Nothing much, I did like beating him. It was very pleasant to see that _thing_ you call a brother bleed. If only Master Shredder could have taken you to, I would have loved to see you two die together." Huns laughter echoed threw out the night.

"W-what do you mean die?" Raph asked in a small heated voice.

"Oh that is right…" Hun paused to laugh once more. "Your brother was killed last night. I wish I was there to see it but my dragons needed me. Oh well."

Raph yelled into the phone with pure ridge, "IM GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU MYSELF! YOU CAN NOT HIDE FROM ME HUN! I. WILL. KILL. YOU." With that Raph slammed the phone into the ground and ran home.

When Raph entered the lair he had warm tears running down his face. A cheerless emotion was planted on every ones face, but when the eyes landed on Raph they became concerned. "My son," Splinter was the first to speak, "I have some…different news. We have been able to locate you brother."

"He is ether California, Colorado, or Canada." Don said walking to his brothers side placing a hand on his quivering shoulder. "Are you okay Rah?"

Raph looked up from the ground, "I went topside. Looking for any signs."

"Did you get any Raphie?" Mikey asked anxiously stepping closer.

"Y-ya." _How can I tell them?_ Raph thought._ How can I tell them Leo…is d-dead?_ "Leo. He-He. I got a call from Hun."

"What? How?" Donny asked.

Ignoring Dons questions Raph pressed on, "He said. That Leo. Was with the Shredder. And that he-Leo. Is…is…d-d." Raph couldn't bring himself to say the word. _Just say it! Just get it over with! Say it, dead. D-e-a-d. DEAD._ "LEOS DEAD!" Raph shouted and fell to his knees panting hard. Don stood in shock, and Mikey sat on the ground and sobbed. Master Splinter knelt down next to his oldest son, "Raphael how do you know that Leonardo is, gone?"

"B-Because, Hun told me over da phone, I didn't want ta believe it Sensei, but yesterday when we all felt weird. I knew. I just knew it had ta be Leo." Splinter looked up from his son to see the other two crying on the floor, looking like they could cry for days. He had to be strong for his remaining sons. The rat got to his feet and walked silently away from the three turtles, he slid his door shut and sank down the wall to weep.

**Don't be mad at me! Don't worry next chapter will be about three days after this happens. REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**


	3. Finding Out a Little More

**K people, time to get down to business. Leos dead, Raph is pissed, Donny is in shock, and Mikey well he's a sad little turtle. Any who, I do not own them! But if I did, man would I have a blast! :D ****Let the story begin!**

**Okay this chapter is about the turtle's new found enemy (His background)**

The last few days have been the worst for the turtles. When they told April the news, she fell on the ground crying and Casey looked scared more then anything. Donatello stayed away from his lab, his inspiration for building vanished once the family crumbled. Michelangelo's cheerful smile went missing and was replaced with dreadful sorrow. Raphael's anger became more fluent. Master Splinter locked him self in his room, only to come out after the turtles have eaten.

The teen turtles all at on the couch. Mikey was wrapped in Leonardo's blue blanket. Rubbing his hands across the smooth suffice never lifting his head. Don was lying down with his sad eyes stuck to the ceiling trying to think of inventions and keeping his mind off of Leo. Raph sat on the couch flipping threw channels, angry with his brothers for no reason. He came across the news channel stopping quickly when Oroku Saki smiled at the camera. Raph cursed under his breath and watched silently, as his brothers shifted there gazes slowly to the TV. Saki waved to the crowd smiling with fake delight, "Hello New York-" Saki was cut off by a female scream _**"We love you Saki!" **_He chuckled faintly. "I have grand news." He turned to his daughter Karai and gave her a smile before raising his hand in the air. A boy in a black suit with a black under shirt and a bright red tie stood next to him. The boy looked around 17 and had black hair that was finely cut to a short length and spiked. His deep ocean blue eyes were bright with joy as he scanned the crowd. "This ladies and gentlemen is my newly adopted son, Tomio. Or as he would like to be called, Tom." At that moment camera lights flickered and the loud crowd hollered with questions. "Now I would prefer that you calmly ask my son questions, Tomio." Saki aloud his son to take the stand, Tom took it gratefully lowering his head to say a silent 'thank you.'

"Please," the boy said in a low comforting voice. It surprised most of the reporters on how his tone beamed in suck a way, so confident and soothing. "One at a time," he smiled pointing to a Channel 48 reporter.

"Mr. Tomio, how does it feel to be adopted by the 'hero' of the city?"

"Well Miss…" He tilted his head asking for her name.

She blushed and covered her mouth after speaking, "Miss. Chamber."

"Well Miss. Chamber, I have been very blessed-"

"Blessed my ass (sorry)!" Raph snapped crossing his arms.

Tomio pointed to another news reporter and spoke his name before asking, "Mr. Knights. Tom, how does it feel to have a sister? Have you ever had one before?"

"I was an only child. My biological father was a drug and Alcohol user while my mother walked out on me when I was 4." Tom let a frown flee to his lips, and Raph snorted in discuss. "But," Tomio snapped back into a happy state, "I do not want to hold back in the past, I can not wait to live my life with my new found father, and sister."

Tomio selected another hand, "Hello Tomio, Mrs. Mueller. Where were you adopted?"

The smile from Tomio's flew off. "Mrs. Mueller, if you do not mind me. I would not like to discuss that matter." As if that was a trigger, guards came up to Tomio and whispered into his ear. "Excuse me reporters, but that is all the time I have. I hope you have a superb night and may god be with you." With that Tom strolled off the stage and disappeared into the black limo, which sped off.

Raph shut off the TV and growled, "I don't like 'im."

"Of course you don't like him Raph," Don snapped.

"Well excuse me for expressin' my feelin's toward someone Don!" Raph cracked.

"Well maybe you don't need to _try_ and THINK aloud. That's not even your strong suit!"

"Oh Donny you just past the lin-"

"STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING! Ever since Leo died you two are always back handing each other! Just SHUT UP! Shut up for ONCE in your life!" Mikey yelled cupping his hands over his ears, letting the blanket slip to the floor. Don and Raph looked in shock as there little brother was about to cry, again.

Raph sat back crossing his arms giving Donny a hateful glare, "Sorry Mikey."

Donny slid over to his younger brother putting a hand on his shoulder returning the dropped blue blanket, "Ya sorry Mike."

**I know, I know short chapter, but alas next chapter will be better. I need you guys to help me with this. Okay either Tomio meets the turtles or turtles hear something AMAZING…and then of course go from there.**

**I am giving you the opportunity to choose and it would really help if you…**

**a.) Review**

**b.) eat Ice Cream**

**c.) review **_AND _**eat Ice Cream**

**Send in your choices of the next chapter and the trivia. AND if you send one in and get the trivia right you will get…drum role…A FREE INTERNET HUG!**


	4. More Lies

**Hey guys, this one is about Tomio meeting the turtles AND the news. Yup I am that skilled, and no, no one else has the skills that I do! Any way I will let you get to the story. I DO NOT OWN THEM.**

Tom walked back and forth in his new room. The room was painted a low red, with black and dark blue dragons fighting each other. His bed was placed in the middle of the room with Tomio's jacket thrown on top of the chaotic covers. Looking at the door Tom sighed angrily, "Where is he?" Tom sat on the bed putting his head in his hands. "Why can't I remember?" He asked himself over and over, and repeatedly slapped his forehead. Flying threw his memories Tomio saw his new father lean down smiling in his face. Of course Mr. Saki said that he had a bad accident from his biological father that made him forget a few memories of his life. "It's for the better," Tom repeated what Oroku told to him. The door slammed open snapping Tomio out of his bewilderment. A large man with blond hair tied behind his head and a large purple dragon tattoo down his left arm walked into the room. "Hun?" Tomio asked in confusion. "But I thought my father was coming for me or maybe my sister-"

"You do not have the privilege of calling MY Master _father!_" Hun snapped glaring into Tom's deep ocean eyes.

"Who told you I could not!" Tom said springing up off the bed.

"I did you freak!" Hun spit the last word.

"Well I have a news flash for you, HUN. He adopted me, so that makes me his son! Meaning I can call him. What ever. I. Want!" They where in each others face by now both eyes flaring with rage.

Hun picked his head up and stepped backwards, "You are right Tomio. I am sorry for acting so inadequately. Your _father_ sent me to bring you to the dojo. He said something about you having ninja skills."

Tomio's face lit up, "Oh ya! I always stayed after school to go to a class. I think I was a black belt."

"Come with me Tomio." Hun rolled his eyes and led the happy boy down to where Saki sat in mediation mode.

Peaking from his eye lids, "What is it Hun?"

"Master I have brought your son here, as you requested."

Closing his eyes, "Good, leave us. I need to talk to Tomio about the family business."

"As you wish, Master." With that Hun closed the doors.

"Sit."

Tomio looked startled for a second before sitting in front of his father.

"You must realize son that there are creatures, on this earth, that are gruesome. We ninja fight against these creatures to protect are loved ones. Son," Saki opened his eyes, "Are you prepared to fight against these creatures? For your sister? For me?"

Tomio was confused but nodded his head in response.

"Good." Saki pulled out picture from behind him, placing them on the ground. Tomio gasped in shock as three turtles showed in the pictures. "Tomio, these four creatures are very dangerous and can harm any of us. We foot ninja help prevent attacks from these beasts of the night." Saki pointed to one of the pictures which showed a red banded turtle, looking over the side of a building grasping two twin Sais. "This is a very angry turtle be careful with this creature…" Saki went on, on how these creatures kill his ninja just for no reason. He talked as if they have destroyed his life to many times. His face was in discus as he pointed to the last two. One was of an orange banded turtle named, Michelangelo. The last picture was of another turtle with a purple mask named, Donatello.

Looking up from the pictures Tom was more puzzled, "But sir. I thought you said there where four turtles?"

Saki covered up his evil smile with a gloomy frown. "We had to kill the creature because of the horrible things it was doing to people. He was there leader, his name was Leonardo."

Tomio's snapped up. _Why does that name sound familiar?_

"Tomio you must know that we are the protectors of this fare city. And these dangerous creatures are the threat. Do you understand?"

"Yes father."

**(((With the turtles)))**

**Location: Lair/Time: 7:12**

Splinters eyes snapped open, "Leonardo?" He reached a furry paw to rub his chin. It was very, very faint but he felt it. Grabbing his walking stick Splinter walked over to his door flinging it open, "My sons!"

Three turtles sitting silently at the kitchen table looked up slowly, "Ya Sensei?" Raph asked.

"My sons, I have grand news!"

"What is it Master?" Don said lifting his head from the table.

"My sons," Splinter paused as a smile produced across his, "Leonardo is alive!" All three turtle's mouths dropped open.

**What! NO! I would never bring a turtle back to life…or would I? Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hey guess what…come closer…closer…REVIEWS! *shout in ear then run away***


	5. Tomio Meets Them

**Yo Yo Yo! Hehe…Hey guys yup I have reached my goal Chapter 5, few! (P.S. I'm am not one who likes many chapters so there may be only like four more chapters left, and maybe a sequel if you like this enough) Any way enjoy oh and REVIEW**

"Master Splinter, did you just say what…I think you said?" Mikey spoke up from the shocked family.

"Yes, my son. Leonardo is alive. Though I have a very faint connection with his spirit, he is alive." Splinter said with a smile.

"Well what are we weightin' for?" Raph sprang up knocking his chair to the ground.

"Raphael," Splinter held his paw up, "We are all very thrilled that Leonardo is alive, but we can not rush into a situation."

"But Master! What situation? I just want ta look for 'im topside."

"Please Sensei," Mikey asked clasping his hands together holding them in front of him.

"We promise will be safe. Promise," Donny joined into the pleading chorus.

Sighing, "Okay my sons, but you must stay safe." The three brothers raced to the lair door and soon there foot steps faded out. Splinter chuckled, he had his sons back.

**(((With Turtles)))**

**Location: Rooftops/Time: 7:32**

The three brothers leaped over rooftops chuckling joyfully. "I can't believe Leo is alive!" Mikey cried happily.

"I know Mikey you said that 'bout ten times already," Raph said unable to hide his smile.

They came to an edge of a building, "So…do you think Leo is here, or somewhere like California, Colorado, or Canada?" Donny said scratching his head since they never discussed this before they raced out of the lair.

"Oh...uh...I don't know Donny, where do you think he could be," Mikey asked curiously.

"I don't know," Don threw his hands in the air. "As long as Leo is okay, then I'm good. I mean we thought he was dead for three days." Donny threw a glance at Mikey who was now looking curiously over the roof. "Uhh, Mikey you okay?"

"Sh!" Mikey snapped.

"What? Why?"

"Don, SH!" Mikey waved a hand to tell his brothers to look over the ledge as well. They all gasped. Down in the ally, where foot ninja. They where ganging up on purple dragons.

On of the ninja snapped at the dragons, "My master does not enjoy what you stole from his museum, now if you would be so kind as to hand that artifact over." The ninja put out his palm expecting the snatchers to walk up to him and hand it over. But the five dragons did not budge but get into an attack stance. Sighing, "Your life just ended tonight." With that the ninjas leapt forward engaging into battle.

"Finally time to pound some punks," Raph said about to jump off the roof but a hand grabbed his shoulder pulling him back.

"Raph we can't just go and jump into a battle. It's against the foot and purple dragons, not us." Donny said.

Mikey nodded, "Ya Raph, and we have to go look for Leo."

"But Mikey, Don, the foot could tell us some information about Leo's where bouts." The two turtles looked at each other exchanging expressions before turning back to the older brother.

"Okay, but after that, we have to go look for Leo." Don said crossing his arms.

Raph turned with a smirk and jumped down running straight into the fight. "Hey guys," Raph waved his hands back and forth, "Don't ya want some of this?" The fighting halted when the other two banded turtles dropped next to Raphael. Clapping started to erupt from one of the ninja. His clothes looked like the rest but he had a deep blue and red band around his waist. He had swords pined to his back, and the strap that lead across his chest was once again a deep blue red band. The ninja laughed, "My Master said you creatures where vile and utterly disgusting. Though, seeing you in person is much worse then a small photo."

Raph growled before snapping back, "Who you callin' UGLY, ugly!"

The ninja held his hand up, "I said nothing of the sort. Though, that is a good way of putting it Raphael." Raph eyes blazed in anger but kept silent. The ninja smirked behind his black mask, "My Master has a present for you." He reached in his hidden shirt pocket and pooled out a piece of paper. He threw it to there feet, "I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have." The three turtles stood for a moment before Michelangelo leaned down and picked it up. Unfolding it the two other brothers gazed over his shoulder. Mikey screamed and dropped the paper falling backwards at the same time. He quivered in fear as his brothers looked in fear at the paper on the ground. There on the photo was a turtle with no normal grassy green skin showing threw the black and blue spots on his body. The head hung like a dead weight over the front of his body. Scratches where placed all around the stiff figure, one bad cut was across his plastron. Another was in his right thigh, so deep that you could see the bone. Cords were attached to his hands, forearms, thighs, feet, and neck. The cords led from his body to an old car battery that looked as if it distributed its energy too quickly. The turtle sat in an old metal chair, the leather straps that held him in at the ankles, thighs, forearm and wrists dug into his skin making blood come to the surface. Raph and Don looked away from the picture in horror not wanting to study there brother any longer. The ninja laughed, "It is good that you don't look as bad as that, what is his name? Leonardo." Raph tightened his fists as the ninja pressed on, "Look how horrifying he looks. He struggled so much that the skin peeled right off from is bonds that held him down. Hun was right that _thing_ is very freakish." Raph's head snapped up and lunged at the ninja, taking him to the ground. Pining him, Raph grabbed a sai and placed it under the ninjas mask. "What are you doing," the ninja's voice shook a little before he hid the fear.

"I'm gona take off your _filthy_ mask so I can see your _pathetic _face when I rip ya to shreds!" Raph snapped and ripped the mask. Blue eyes rang with rage and black hair fell into place as the mask settled onto the floor.

"T-that's-" Mikey began.

"Saki's adopted son!" Donny finished for him. Raph was about to cut into the boys stomach, when Don grabbed his wrist and whispered, "Raph. Don't, I have a plan. Master Splinter isn't going to like it though but we need him alive if we want to find Leo."

Growling Raph snapped back, "Donny ya better have a good reason for this." With that, Raph hit Tomio on the side of the head and felt the boy go unconsciousness. The three turtles stood up and faced the foot. They had let the dragons go knowing if they did not return with Oroku's son then they would get severely punished. The ninjas ran forward to attack but soon were beaten down, and the turtles escaped with the unconsciousness being.

**What are they going to do with Tomio? If you know who he is, please, please, please don't say anything. Any way I think this is the last chapter for tonight may update tomorrow, but later in the night. Remember the key word…REVIEWS! :)**


	6. Bad Cop, Good Cop

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner but I had a very hectic day yesterday. I am back and stayed up last night just to keep this story moving. I DO NOT OWN THEM.**

Three ninjas stood in a circle, "You go tell him."

"No way," One waved his hands. "Do you know what he would do to me? How about you do it, you got no family."

The second one jabbed the first one with his finger, "No! I got a girl," they both turned to the third and smiled evilly. "Hey Joe**, **Master Shredder needs to talk to you about something."

The third one cocked his head, "'bout what?"

They both snickered, "Oh Joe. He needs to talk to you about Tomio."

"What! No way guys, I am an't goin' in there."

"You have no choice." The two ninja grabbed Joe, who was struggling franticly, and threw him into the training room.

Joe stumbled forward crashing into the ground. Looking up Oroku was out of his armor glaring at him angrily, "Where is my son!" Saki's voice boomed threw out the room.

"Master Shredder," Joe's voice shook as he stood up and bowed.

"My son was told to come and report to me after his encounter with the thieves."

"Tomio was with us when we encountered the thieves, but then the turtles showed up. They took him saying they had plans to find there missing brother. Master did you not kill that turtle?"

"You insolent fool! How could you let them take him! You were to protect him!" Shredder reached for his claw that lay on the desk next to him and raised it in the air. "You will pay for your poor actions!" Shredder brought down his claw before the ninja could protest. Leaving the dead ninja to pass away in his blood, Saki pressed a button under his desk.

"Yes Master?" Huns voice came out of the speakers.

"I need you to tell all my ninja to go scout the city. Search in the sewers, in the park, and abandoned houses. My son is missing the turtles must not learn his secret!"

"But Master, if the turtles find out who he is then-"

"Hun you will not question me!"

"Yes Master." With that the conversation was over. Shredder walked from side to side in the dojo. He screamed out in anger throwing his claws to the side of the desk making a big scratch mark, and left the dojo.

**(((Turtles Lair)))**

**Time: 8:34**

"Don, is he gone?" Raph asked holding Tomio over his shoulder.

Don came running out of the lair smiling, "Yup."

"Kay, come on Mikey help me get a chair."

"Where do I put it?" Mikey asked who had a wooden chair in his grasp.

"Well we can't hold 'im here. Splinter would find us to easily, Don do you have any idea?" Raph questioned fixing the unconscious Tomio.

Grinning Donny started running down the sewers, "I have another place in the sewers. It's another lab. But we can hold him there for a few days."

"And how long have you had this place Don?" Mikey asked running along side Raph.

"Oh just a few years, here we are." Don came along a brick wall patting it lightly.

"Uh Don, that wall is nice and all, but I don't think it could hide Tom from the foot." Mikey said putting the chair down

"No Mikey this isn't it," Don moved his hand to a pipe and pulled it down, twisting it and put it back in place. The bricks moved apart showing a big room about as big as half a foot ball field. Inside where a bunch of computers and screens flashing with data, Don moved his hand along side the wall, touching a switch and turning on the lights. "Welcome boys to my other lab."

"Donny, how did we not no 'bout this?" Raph asked putting Tomio in the chair Mikey set down.

"Oh you two didn't no about it. One day Leo fallowed me and found me here. He was the only one who new about it. He got mad at me for not telling him, but got over it. He ended up coming with me and helping me with my inventions. I never new he was almost as smart as me, _almost_. I have cuffs so we can strap Tomio in," Don handed Raph four pairs of cuffs. Before Raph spoke Don added, "Don't ask."

Raph shrugged as he clipped the ankles and wrists to the chair. "So what's yer plane?"

"Well, I know this is going to sound stupid but. Bad cop, good cop."

"Yer right, it is stupid." Raph said crossing his arms

"I think it's a good idea! I've always wanted to this kind of thing! Hey Don, can I go first, please. I'll come back to the lair after I'm done then one of you can do it." Mikey said putting on a puppy dog face.

Don looked at Raph. They both shrugged before Raph walked over to Mikey patting him on the shoulder, "Have fun with him Mikey. But don't bruise 'im, I call that-"

"No, we are not going to harm him." Don said crossing his arms, "We are not like the foot, that's what bad cop good cop is Raph."

"But Don, I'm a bad cop."

"Ya, meaning walking around the table, slamming your hand on the table, but not _harming_ the person," Don said holding a glare.

"You take the fun out of every thing Don, ya know that?" Raph said storming out of the lab.

Donny shook his head turning back to Mikey, "Don't let him escape." Don made his way out of the lab before turning his attention back to Mikey, "Have fun Mikey."

Mikey smiled, "I will. And good job on sounding like Leo with Raph." Don only chuckled faintly and walked out of sight.

**I know another short chapter, but the story is coming to a close and im trying to make it longer. AND I don't really have a good idea of what to do next. I plan to put the next chapter up once I type it. I hope you like the story so far. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	7. The Chain is Broken

**Hey guys! Have you ever wondered what would happen if the turtles played good cop bad cop thing? Well I have and this is what I think they would do. I never could see them torchering someone though…Any way I DON NOT OWN THEM **

**(((With Mikey)))**

**Location: Donny's secret lab/Time: 9:45**

Tomio lifted his throbbing head into the air, "Uh. What happened?"

"Oh good Tommy your awake," A cheery voice came from his right. Tom threw his eyes open only to be greeted by a fuzzy green figure.

"Who's there?" Tom demanded. He blinked a few times till his vision cleared up. A big turtle sat on a table in front of him smiling.

"Hey Tommy, how you feelin'?" The turtle with the orange mask asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tom lifted his arms in the air only to be stopped by cuffs that held his ankles and wrists down.

"Oh don't try to get out. You may hurt your self. Hey do you know how long you have been out?" Mikey cocked his head.

"You vile scum bag! Release me at once!"

"That's not very nice. Now Tommy I want to know something, do you know where Leo is?" Mikey hopped down from the table and walked behind Tomio, who started growling.

"You will not call me _Tommy_, my name is Tomio. Not that insolent name you so fondly made up." Tomio spat.

"Okay well I'm just gona call ya Tommy, so deal with it. Like I asked before, do you know where Leo is?"

"That turtle you call a leader," Tom started laughing. "Oh I know where he is."

"Well can you tell me, cause I would really like to see him again. It's been over a month since I last saw him."

"You should have herd what my father said about him. How he screamed and cried because of how much pain he was in. I wish I was there to see his sprit break. You turtles are disgusting, I am very glad my father did that to him. He chose the right one to kill, your fearsome foursome are not so fearful any more. Without that turtle, _Leonardo,_ you have all broken apart. The threesome worrisome, you are lost in your own worlds to see what it has done to your connections." Tomio started to laugh evilly. "Father said you turtles where troubled, but I never realized how broken you are now."

Mikey, who was still standing behind Tomio, shut his eyes angrily, "You know NOTHING of my family Tommy. Your father is an evil man, the shredder is a slime ball just waiting to be dipped into a fryer and cooked. Now I'm gona ask you again, where's Leo!"

"You will get nothing from me turtle. And never speak of my father the way you see him."

Mikey sighed loudly before moving to the door, "Fine if you won't give anything to me. I hope you enjoy the temper of Raph." Mikey walked out of the door and the bricks shut soundly. Tomio took this to his advantage, grabbing the cuffs he pulled up hard.

Mikey walked in the sewers before he came to the lair entrance. Once inside he went to the dojo. Mikey stopped in the door seeing that Master Splinter was home, working on perfecting the two other turtles flying kicks. "Michelangelo where have you been?" Splinters eyebrows sank into an irritated look.

"Oh uh, Hi Master Splinter." Mikey waved one hand while putting one behind his neck.

"Michelangelo! Where have you been?"

"Oh. Me?"

"Yes my son, where have you been?"

"I. Uh. Was up on the roofs, because-"

"Because me and Mikey got in a fight, sorry Sensei," Raph cut Mike off only to get an angry look from Splinter.

"My sons you must not let your anger cloud your mind. Michelangelo you will train with me. Raphael, Donatello, training is over you may leave." Splinter moved his gaze to Mikey who groaned softly.

"Hey Donny, I'm gona go see the kid now." Raph whispered to Donny who shook his head and headed for his lab.

The brick wall opened up into a hidden lab. There sat an aggravated Tomio. "So Tommy, I herd ya didn't give my brother any information about Leo." Raph crossed his arms and lead against a wall.

"Your baby brother is very dim-witted. I am guessing you two share that trait."

"You're the stupid one here Tommy. Not me an' my brothers."

"And how am I the brainless one? You, Raphael, have locked me in a room, knowing very well that the foot ninja have been assigned to look for me."

"Ya bucket head must really care about ya. I don't think he think he really appreciates ya that much. I think ya hold a secret that only you and him know. So tell me, where's Leo?"

Tomio shook his head slowly, "I would expect you demands to know by now." Raph raised an eye ridge and stayed quite. Tom chuckled lightly, "You have no idea do you? Once again my father was right you turtles are nothing but disrespectful, brainless, revolting turtles."

"Hey pretty boy, don't get your hopes up. We turtles aren't tough's words. Shredder is only describin' himself. So shut up and tell me where my brother is before I pound ya into dust."

"You are fool Raphael, only you would threaten so horribly. Your brother is not here any more. You have yet to know that and you are so caught up in your little world to even notice this. I will tell you this. You and your brothers did not see what Leonardo had to offer you. You saw him as a 'Fearless Leader,' but yet he was not fearless. He had more fears then anyone else in the family. You have the fear of bugs. He had the fear of losing a family member. You are worried of that, but yet you do not fear it. If only you could have seen what your brother truly was before my Master got rid of that disgraceful creature." Raph kept silent but clenched is fists. "Your brother, or leader if I may, was better then any of you turtles. He was your glue, and you have yet to see that even after he had passed. Leonardo was crying for you, Raphael. He said that he did not want to be in this world anymore. He wished that you would save the younger turtles from what would come to be his death. Leonard did not want to be the only one to be torchered to death, he wish you could take his place. He saw you as the bigger and better turtle, not him. It is pitiful really, he had all this strength and he knew about it but did not use it. He is not your 'fearless leader''. He is your weak, pathetic, and now dead big brother. Leonardo will never be missed by your family, but he will be hated for being so weak."

Raph could not take it any more he lunged at Tomio and knocked him to the ground. Unknowing that Tomio had escaped his bonds Raphael got a painful kick to the stomach. Raph lay on the floor clenching his stomach. "Your brother was very wrong Raphael, he was the stronger one. He envied you hideous creatures which only clouded his mind. He exceeded you beyond the point of being better then your rat you call a father." Tomio brought down his foot to give Raph another painful blow, but Raph caught his foot and hurled him into the wall. Tomio's head met the wall with an agonizing blow, but Tom stood up and ran towards Raph. Unknowing to Raph, Tomio had electrical wire in his hands. The wire met Raph's forearm, Raph screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Before he went into slumber, Tomio leaned over Raph with blood trickling down his forehead, "That was just a snip of what your brother went threw before he died." Tomio made his way out of the lab and into the sewers.

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did typing it up. Thank you guys for all my reviews and yes sadly D'Fuentes I am going to end soon. But I am going to make a sequel so YAY! And thank you all to my other supporters. I should have the next chapter up by tonight. REVIEWS!**


	8. Hamato Leonardo

**Okay so here is Chapter 8. I was planning to end the story at Chapter 10, but I may now end on Chapter 13 or 15. Cross figures. So I hope you like the story so far…no…I hope you LOVE IT so far. If you do remember, reviews! Oh and I DO NOT OWN THEM! A bird just hit my window. I think it was a dove. Isn't that bad luck? (Cussing in this chapter so be prepared…don't say I didn't worn ya)**

Tom trudged threw the sewers of New York City. He had his hand on the side of the sewers. His shoes where filled with the sewer water, making a _SQUISH _sound every time he brought down his foot to meet the wet pavement. His head throbbed with agonizing pain. Unable to take anymore Tom slipped down the wall and rested his head on the bricks. He breathed heavily. Reaching up to touch his wound Tomio felt sticky syrup that was to be his blood. Groaning Tomio let his eyes shut quietly. In the distance he herd shuffling coming his way. _It better not be tough's veil turtles,_ Tomio thought. Before Tomio slipped into unconsciousness three black figures stood in front of him. One of the figures spoke, "We found him guys."

The next one leaned down twisting his head to the right, "That's a nasty gash you got there Tomio. Your father wont be to happy about that." He stood up and crossed his arms. "I call telling him."

The other two slouched, "What no way, I told you I found him. Remember?" The second one said tapping the side of his head.

"As long as I don't go near Master Shredder, I'm good. Didn't you hear about what happened to that guy named Joe when he went to go tell Shredder about the turtles taking Tom?"

"No, what happened?" They both asked turning there backs to Tomio.

"Well when Shredder told-"

"Will you brainless idiots take me to my father?" Tom shouted trying to sit up.

The three ninja jumped and returned there gaze to Tomio. "Oh I am sorry Master Tomio." The first one said and looking next to him, "Come on guys lets bring him home."

The third one grabbed Tomio's arm and hoisted it around his shoulder, "Can you walk Tomio?"

Tom shook his head, "What do you think Parker? I have blood trickling down my head and I feel like I'm going to throw up. So you tell me before I slip into unconsciousness."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Good job Parker." And with that Tomio slipped into unconsciousness.

**(((With Raph)))**

**Location: Lair/Time: 11:41**

Don sat in his lab typing on the computer when he herd groaning from behind him. Turning Raph was leaning on the wall holding his head. His forearm had a big black and blue mark on it. Don's eyes shot open, "Raph! What did you do?"

Swiping his arm away and heading for a chair, "That stupid kid got out. He jumped me."

"Did he escape?" Don asked heading towards a first-aid box.

"No Don, he didn't escape. Actually he gave me hugs and kisses, then stuck me with a wire. No he didn't get away," Raph said sarcastically.

"Good job Raph. What was it this time? Did you attack him or did he attack you." Don was cleaning Raphael's wound.

"Well it was kinda both."

"How can it be both Raph? Ether you attacked him first or he did."

"Tom attacked me first." Raph said after a few seconds of silence.

"And how did he do this?" Donny asked rapping his arm up.

"He said some stuff about Leo. I got really mad and attacked him."

"That's you attacking him…wait did you just say that he said stuff about Leo?"

"Ya," Raph rubbed the back of his head.

"Well what he say Raphie!" Mikey jumped into the room not being able to hide his grin.

"He said that…Leo is dead."

Mikey slipped down the wall and glared at the floor with open eyes. "B-but Master Splinter, said that Leo was still."

"Still alive? I gota tell ya Mikey. I never really did believe 'im," Raph said putting an arm around Mikey and pulling him into a hug.

"B-but. Leo, h-he." Mikey started to sob. "I w-wanted to…to see 'im ag-agin. I m-miss h-h-him so m-much. Ra-raph?"

"Ya Mikey?" Raph asked closing his eyes tightly.

"D-don't leave me…t-to."

"Never Mikey, never." Raph moved his eyes to Don who stood still looking down at the gadget he had in his hand. Anger was drawn across his features. Donny threw the idiom on the ground and stormed out of the lab.

Master Splinter was sitting in the kitchen table having a cup of green tea when Donatello stamped in. "Hello my son," Master Splinter said happily.

"Why would you lie to us!" Don shouted.

"Donatello why are you yelling at me, I have not done any thing to you."

"Don't play that bullshit!" Don snapped back

"Donatello, there will be no cussing in this house hold. Now calm your self."

"How can I calm my self? When you have been lying to our faces! If there's no cussing in the house then there will be like hell no lying to us!"

"My son, what are you talking about?" Splinters ears tilted back.

"I'm talking about you lying to our faces about Leo! You said he was alive! Well guess what Tomio says he's F**king dead!"

"Where have you herd this Donatello?"

"From Tomio! He told us Leo was dead!"

"Tomio? Saki's son?"

"Naw dip Sherlock!"

"I will discuss this mater with your brothers. Donatello you are to go to your room and not come out till I tell you to. Do you understand?" Splinter ordered his son. Without a word Donny huffed off to his room.

**(((With Tomio)))**

**Location: Foot Head quarters (or where ever they sleep)/Time: 1:09am**

Tomio rolled around in his bed and groaned. "Why does my head hurt?" Moving his hand to the bandaged area on his head, Tomio's eyes snapped open. Looking at his hands Tom screamed jumping out of his bed and onto the floor. "What the hell!" Scrambling to his feet Tomio looked in the mirror to see ocean blue eyes staring back at him. This back hair fell nicely over the bandage. Screaming once more Tom looked down to see he was wearing nothing but sleeping pants. His tan skin had scars lined across his chest and healed punchier wounds from wires. "What happened to me?" He looked back his refection to see muscles bulging out of his arms and stomach. He resembled a stone statue with prefect features. Stumbling back he fell back onto the bed, "Shit this is NOT happing. This is NOT happening!" Tomio screamed clenching the sheets.

Just then the door opened and two foot ninja poured in, "Master Tomio. Are you alright?"

"Ah!" Tomio jumped and hid behind the covers. Peering behind the sheets Tom asked, "Foot ninja. But how did you get here? How did you find us? And why am I like this!"

They both looked utterly confused before one stepped forward, "Master Tomio. You are at home in your room. We found you after the turtles kidnapped you. You were wounded, and what do you mean 'Why am I like this?'"

Not answering the ninja's question, "Who's Tomio?"

"You are Master. You were adopted by Oroku Saki…do you not remember?"

"What I was adopted by the Shredder! This can NOT be happening!" Tom hid his head below the covers shouting, "Leave me alone!"

The two ninjas shrugged and closed the door silently. Tomio jumped out of the bed and went to the mirror, "Im not Tomio Saki. Im Hamato Leonardo!"

**Oh bet you didn't know that! BAM I AM GOOD! So ya that is where I am going to end today may update later like around 12 tonight or around 6 but I may not you will never know (O_O) Hey reviews please! **


	9. Hug!

**Well I have made the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, I DO NOT OWN THEM**

**(((With Leo/Tomio)))**

**Location: Foot headquarters/Time: 6:54**

Leo sat in his bed, or Tomio's bed. He studied his hands constantly. Five figures wiggled when his brain told them to, "Oh god." He placed his face into his hands. "Oh god, why did this happen to me?" Getting out of his bed he made his way to the dresser. Pulling on the soft bamboo wood a drawer came out showing various colors of shirts. Picking a light blue T-shirt, Leo slipped it over his head and pulled it down to cover his chest. He chose dark blue gens that hung at his waist showing his black boxers. Breathing in, Leo made his way towards to door that has yet to be open for a few hours. "Just have to get out of here," Leo opened the door and walked in the dead hallways. Passing by a door it opened quickly, Karai stepped out wearing her PJ's.

"Tomio?" Karai rubbed her eyes sleepily, "What are you doing out here so early?"

"Karai," Leo shouted jumped back against the wall.

"Tomio, are you okay?" Karai made her way to Leo who only sunk back away from her touch.

"Leave me alone Karai. Please," Leo slid down the wall putting his head under his arms. "I am having a very bad day."

"Brother-"

"Brother! No way sister, I am NOT your brother," Leo shot off from the ground and gazed her in the eyes.

"Tomio, I am very much your sister." Karai crossed her arms.

"Why do you people keep calling me that!" Leo backed away from her and covered his mouth quickly.

"Calling you what? Tomio? Would you prefer me calling you Tom?"

Removing his hands Leo shook his head quickly, "Yes. Yes that is what I would like to be called. Not Tomio! I. Uhhhh…Need to talk to Saki," Leo said hastily.

"Tom why does your voice sound so different?"

"Who me? My voice sounds just fine. Why do you ask?" Leo said still talking quickly.

"Your voice sounds less…Your voice reminds me of some one." Karai said.

"Oh that must be my cold. *fake cough* See, well if you do not mind I must go talk to Oroku Saki."

"Do you mean father?"

"Ya, _father_." Leo said the last word to unnatural. He turned around and made his way to the meditation room, some how knowing that the shredder would be there.

Opening the door a harsh voice rumbled across the room, "Who is there." Leo opened up the door with nervousness and poked his head in. Saki's eyes were open fully, "Oh hello son. I did not mean to yell. Please come in." Leo made his way to the shredder and sat in front of him. Saki raised an eyebrow and asked with concern, "Is everything alright Tomio?"

Leo gulped before answering, "Saki how long have I been in this place?"

"Why son it has been over a week, why do you ask?"

"A week! Oh…um…May I go out on the town it is very crowded in this place."

"Of course son, but I must assist you with two of my ninja."

"Why?" Leo asked tilting his head

"Do you not remember Tomio? The three turtles took you." Saki gave another curious glare. "It must have been that blow to the head you took," Saki said to himself rubbing his chin.

"Oh that, ya I remember." Leo replied nervously.

"Very well son," Saki stood up and pressed a button underneath his desk.

"Yes Master?" Hun replied over the speakers which made Leo jump to his feet.

"Hun, send two of my ninja to accompany Tomio while he goes out in the city."

"Yes Master."

"Was that Hun?" Leo asked tensely.

"Yes Tomio. Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-ya, just fine."

"Son it is too early in the morning to go out right now. My ninja will come and get you at 10. You must sleep for now."

"Okay, well I'm going back to my room." Leo stepped out of the room and sprinted to 'his' room. Closing the door he sighed with relief and fell onto the bed groaning softly into the covers.

**(((With Oroku Saki)))**

**Location: Meditation Room/Time: 7:28**

"Master you wanted to see me?" Hun asked coming threw the doors.

"Hun it seems my _son_ is acting a little strange." Saki, who had his back turned to Hun, spun around quickly, "You must fallow him to see where he goes."

"Master, are you stating that Tomio had-"

"He is not Tomio anymore. The blow to the head he has taken must have speed up the liquid. The plan is starting too soon. If you ketch him going underground ketch him and bring him back."

"So Tomio is not him anymore, Master?"

"Yes you fool have I not covered that enough?" Saki shouted.

"Yes Master." Hun bowed and walked out of the room. Once Hun left two ninja took his place, they bowed in respect.

"Master Shredder," the first one greeted.

"You two must keep an eye on my son. If you lose him then you will cost dearly with your lives."

They both bowed, "Yes Master Shredder," and left Shredder to smirk.

**(((With Leo/Tomio)))**

**Location: You know/Time: 10:00**

A hard knock came from his door and Leo sat up quickly. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he got out of bed and slowly made his way to the door. The knock came again but louder, "I'm coming! I'm coming," Leo shouted. Gripping the handle he slowly opened the door, "What is it guys-" He blinked rapidly when two teenagers stood before him. "Uh…" Leo looked down to see that he was still wearing his clothes he put on earlier. Letting his head drop behind him, Leo groaned. "It wasn't a dream. Great, just great."

"Hello Master Tomio. Are you ready to go out on the town?" The one to the left asked.

"Who are you guys?"

The one on the right chuckled, "Master Tomio it is us, me and Nick."

"Uh…that's nice. Who are you?" Leo pointed his finger.

"Master Tomio, I am Rob."

"Great," Leo rubbed his eyes.

"Master Shredder wanted to give you his card." Rob handed Leo a card.

"What's this?" Leo said flipping it in between his figures.

"Why Master Tomio that is his credit card. It has over half a million dollars on it." Nick said with a smile. Nick was about 5'10, with messy dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Rob was the same height as Rob but had light short hair with muddy brown eyes.

"Half a million, that's a lot," Leo said rubbing his hand threw his hair.

"Yes Master Tom-"

"Okay let's get this straight, I don't like being called Master Tomio any more then you like calling me that. So call me Tom, okay." The two both looked shocked.

"But Master…Tom you told us to call you Master Tomio, or you would chop our heads off." Rob said rubbing his neck.

"I did?" Leo asked and they both nodded, "Well I want to be called Tom for now." Leo pushed past them and walked into the elevator and the two teens fallowed.

Walking out of the building Leo breathed in deep before heading across the road and onto the sidewalk. Leo looked at every sign they past. When they came to '2nd Time Around,' Leo quickly glanced behind him to see the two teens talking but they fallowed his every step. Ignoring the sign that stated they where closed Leo pushed the door open and walked in. Glancing around the store he saw old antiques and a spiral stare case with a red head coming down looking irritated.

"Hey boys didn't you read the sign? It says 'Closed' Not 'Open'. Now if you do not mind can you leave." Leo stood there as a smile crept onto his face.

"April?" Leo asked. All three people looked astonished at Tomio (or Leo) knew this ladies name.

Rob grabbed Leo's shoulder and tugged lightly, "Sorry Miss my friend here is a little tiered."

Leo turned to face Rob and Nick and growled, "Back off. Go outside and wait for me. Do not step into this store again or I will physically kill you with my bear hands." The both nodded and left the store, Leo turned his attention back to April. "April?" Leo asked again. April just stared at him, heavy foot steeps came from above. About five people could be herd shuffling to the stair case. "April? It's me…Leo."

"What, no it can't be you. No way he's dead!" April shouted. Casey ran down the steps and stood in front of April.

"Look dude, my girl asked you to leave. Now get out of here before I make ya!" Casey shouted.

"Casey!" Leo jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"My son?" a voice from up stares came threw.

"Sensei, sh!" A cheerless voice said quietly.

Leo let go of Casey and ran up the stairs ignoring the shouts from the couple. "Mikey, Sensei!" Leo shouted. When he got to the top step he was sent to the ground by a blow to the face.

"That's Shredders son!" One deep voice boomed angrily.

"Raph?" Leo asked sitting up.

"No, Raphael. It is not Shredders son. It is Leonardo." Splinter said joyfully

**So ya Leo hugs people. Any way REVIEWS! Ya enjoy guys. I may not update tomorrow because…well I have a life (I know right!) I may not be able to update till Monday**


	10. New Face

**So I was able to type up a story before I go hang out with friends but not being able to load it till now. Chapter 10 YAY! Enjoy, I do not own them *sobs***

"No way Splinter this an't Leo!" Raph screamed watching the black haired boy sit up rubbing his cheek.

"Raphael, calm your self and look past the changes that has happened. Leonardo?" Splinter walked up to the teen and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Sensei?" Leo blinked a few times before Splinter came into view. With a smile Leo hugged Splinter and dug his face into his shoulder.

"My son?"

"Yes sensei?"

"NO! That can't be Leo there's no way!" A new voice came in. Don pushed past Splinter, grabbed Leo's shirt hoisting him up and slamming him against the wall. "You are not Leo!" Don spit in his face.

"Don?" Leo spoke his name the way he used to when Donatello was frustrated. "Donny?"

Letting Leo go Don backed up and shook his head, "No. It can't be you Leo, it just can't."

"Don? Donny?" Leo repeated coming to his brother's side. "Donatello?"

Don looked up from the ground to look into Leo's new eyes. Studding them he did not see the brown, but saw ocean blue eyes with the same spark as the eyes use to. "Leo?"

With a smile, "Ya little bro, it's me." Don started to weep as Leo pulled him into a familiar hug.

"Donny you cant be really thinking that Tomio is really Leo?" Mikey asked sternly.

Looking up from the embrace Don nodded happily. Standing up Leo made his way to Mikey who backed away fearfully. "Mikey?"

Mikey shook his head, tears managing to stream down his face. "No! Raph is right it can't be you Leo! No way, no way!"

"Mikey! It is me, if there is any thing that I can answer for you then I will. I just want to be with my family again."

"No! I don't trust you!" Mikey cupped his ears and shut his eyes tight.

Leo moved his hand to give Mikey a hug when a hand grabbed his wrist and tossed him across the room, "Stay away from my brothers!"

Sitting up and rubbing his head Leo saw Raph standing in front of Mikey. "Raph-"

"Shut up Tomio! Shut UP! AND STAY AWAY FROM US!" Raph said clenching his fists.

"Raphael," Splinter took his place in front of Leo. "My son, please do not allow your anger to cloud your mind. Even though Leonardo went threw some changes, you must see past his new form and find his spirit."

"No Sensei, I an't gona believe a single thing he says. If that really is Leo, then why did he insult 'im self when I was tryin' to get information out of 'im?"

Standing up Leo walked past Splinter and took a firm hold of Raph's shoulder, "Raphael. It really is me, Leo. If you don't believe me then I will tell you what happened to me. I remember waking up after fighting the foot on the roof tops in a van. Hun said I was in Colorado, I knew you would not be able to find me in time so I let my soul rest. But I was forced back and I awoke in this body. Please you have to believe me," Leo gripped harder making Raph look up from the ground. "Raph just look at me. Do you think I would do such a thing? It was not me Raphael that threatened the family. It was not me who insulted my self when you captured me. But it is me now. Please brother you have to believe me." Raph looked into Leo's eyes with tears threatening to fall. Blinking Raph managed a smile before hugging his big brother.

"I t-thought you were dead, b-bro," Raph said squeezing his brother.

"Not any more." Leo pressed his face into Raph neck. Raph pulled away after a few seconds and smiled. He turned around and looked at Mikey.

Mikey only looked at him with alarm. "R-raph? How could you?"

"Mikey this-"

"Master Tomio!" A call from downstairs startled everyone.

Sighing Leo took a few steps down the stairs, "What do you want?"

"Master, Hun and some of the foot are here!" Rob shouted coming into the store.

"What? Why?"

"I do not know sir, but we must leave now before your father realizes you are here." Nick commented.

"Why would shredder care if you're here Leo?" Don asked which Leo asked the teens.

"Because Master, if you do not remember, this is one of our enemies house hold." Nick answered.

"Give me a second guy's I will be down there in a minute."

"But-" Rob and Nick were cut off by a painful glare from Leo.

"Leo, you can't go now." Don pleated.

"I'm sorry, but if I don't leave then they will know something is up." Leo gave Don one more hug before moving to the stairs. "I will try and sneak out tonight. I'll meet you guys at the lair." With a smile Leo added, "I love you guys."

"We will have to move fast Master-" Rob started.

"Ya, ya." Leo waved his hand and walked out of the store with the two fallowing.

The room was quite. Every one was smiling with the thought of a brother, friend and son on there minds. All accept one, Michelangelo.

**(((With Leo)))**

**Location: Walking around in NYC/Time: 1:17**

Leo walked on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. "So that's when I said, 'No way man!'" Rob was telling Nick a story about buying a cake (_I know random but I want cake right no, so bare with me_). They both laughed.

"So what did ya do next?" Nick said with a smile.

"I punched him in the face," Rob said joyfully. "Oh that reminds me of another story." Leo groaned letting his head fall in front of him. They walked for a few minutes till they came to an ally. Looking ahead of him Leo saw a big crowd of people coming his way. Grinning Leo walked they the crowd, "Master Tomio?" The two boys shouted with concern. Slipping into the ally, Leo found a manhole. The black haired teen grasped on how heavy the lid felt. But managing to slip into the sewers, Leo could hear his followers complain on how much trouble they are in.

**I never notice that I'm on Chapter 10…still cant get over it. Oh well! So Reviews and don't do drugs… :)**


	11. Lost and Found

**First day of Summer Vacation! Only a month and a half till Marching Band Camp starts. Yes I admit it I am a Band Geek/Nerd. Enjoy guys! I don't own them *Put sad face here, very sad face***

Sighing happily Leo made his way threw the sewers. He passed by a wall that had bloody hand marks sliding along the wall. Curiously Leo followed. He came along a wall that had the blood stain falling to the ground. Stretching out his hand Leo touched the blood stain. Bright lights flooded his vision as pictures came into view. Flashing one photo was threw the eyes of someone else. Leo's body felt tiered and his head hurt. The persons body dragged through the sewers. Looking to his right he had a bloody hand on the sewer wall. Glancing down Leo saw the boy had wrists that were torn up by struggle. The lights flickered in his vision then another video played. The boy slouched on the wall of the sewers, darkness rimmed his vision. Looking up he could see three foot ninja talking to each other. Anger overflowed his feelings and the boy shouted at the ninja, but Leo could not hear what the boy was shouting. The invisible lights flickered once more before breaking Leo from its grasp. Falling backwards Leo fell into the shallow water and gasped for air. Before refilling his lungs Leonardo heard a distance voice screaming. Leo glanced around seeing no one in his line of vision. But the screaming became louder and louder till it rang in his ears. Covering his ears with his hands, Leo gritted his teeth shut. Even with his hands hiding his ears the scream became louder. Holding onto his ears Leo felt a thick liquid oozing out. The screaming came to a quick halt and Leo released his hands. Peering down he saw thick red liquid forming a pool in his hands. Reaching up to his ear, Leo could feel a stream of blood trick down from his ear. Leo could feel his knees give out underneath him. Falling on his knees Leo caught him self with his arms before darkness took his vision.

Getting up off the sewer ground Tomio raised an eyebrow, "How did I get here?" Shrugging Tom made his way to a ladder that made his way to the street. Once on the sidewalk Tomio made his way towards his home.

"Master Tomio!" Shouting came from behind him. Glancing back Tomio saw two boys running up next to him.

"What are you two doing here?" Tomio demanded.

"Master Tomio we looked every where around the city and we could not find you." Nick stated.

"Where did you go?" Rob added.

"I did not go any where. I woke up in the sewers."

"Sir, you told your father that you wanted to go out. We accompanied you and you went into April O'Neil's store. You demanded that we stay outside while you talked to the owner. Do you not remember?" Rob asked raising an eyebrow.

"You fools I told you I do not remember anything." Tom walked away from the teens. Opening the doors to the foot tower he walked in and made his way towards the elevator. Once on the upper level Tomio quickly made his way to the meditation room. Tomio knocked on the door and entered, Saki sat on his mat and eyes snapped open. Walking in front of his father, Tomio bowed. "Father, I have many questions."

"Sit," Saki commanded. Once Tomio sat Saki smiled, "My son. You are home."

**(((With Turtles)))**

**Location: Lair/Time: 9:33**

Raph walked impatiently around the lair, "Where is he?"

"Raphael calm yourself. Leonardo will be here shortly." Splinter sat in front of the TV.

"How can you guys think that Tomio is Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey come on how can you not believe that Tomio _is_ Leo?" Don walked into the room.

"First off Don he's not Leo cause he's human. And second what other reason do I have to have?"

"Mikey, Shredder must have found a way to make Leo that way. When we got attacked by the Shredder that one night don't you remember him saying something about paying back all the stuff we did to him?"

"Ya but…I still don't believe you guys. That's not Leo and if it was I would have been able to tell." Mikey crossed his arms and walked out of the room.

"Do ya think he'll believe us when Leo comes home?" Raph asked sitting next to Splinter.

"I hope." Don said and walked out of the room.

**I know short chapter but I will upload another one latter on thank you D'Fuentes for checking my writing. Even though i slept for about 13 hours last night I'm still very tiered, weird. And like I said before Reviews and hugs not drugs! :)**


	12. Two Sides of The Same Person

**Hey guys, so here is chapter 12. Hope you like it and I don't think I'm ending the story soon. Maybe in the next 5 to 7 chapters but I don't know. I already have the idea for the sequel, but I have to get more reviews. I also have another idea of a different story. Once I have it all planed out I will give you the summary of both of the stories. I hope you guys like this chapter, I don't own them. **

"Brother?" Karai ran up next to Tomio.

"Oh, hello sister," Tomio said joyfully.

"Tom, would you so kindly answer a question for me." The two stopped in the hallway.

"Sister did I not tell you to call me by my full name?"

"Brother you told me this morning you would like to be calls Tom, not Tomio."

"I remember no such thing," Tomio snapped.

"Brother, your cold seems to be gone. Your voice has returned to normal." Karai smiled.

"What cold? I have not been sick for the last year. Sister are you feeling okay?"

Karai shook her head in disbelief, "Brother what do you remember of this morning?"

"Well, I remember…" Tomio leaned against a wall and scratched his head. "To be honest dear sister, I do not remember anything from this morning. All I remember is going to bed last night and waking up in the sewers around 7."

Karai's eyes seemed to burn in anger, "Brother if you would excuse me I need to go talk to father." They both bowed to each other then went there separate ways. Tomio made his way to his bed room and shut the door silently.

Karai opened the door to her father's room swiftly. Saki was talking with Hun. "Father I demand an explanation."

Once Hun left the room Saki walked over to his daughter and crossed his arms, "What is it Karai?"

…_Meanwhile…_

Tomio walked into his room and stretched out his arms. Yawning he made his way towards his bed, glancing at the mirror the lights flickered. Staring at his refection his blue eyes seemed unfamiliar to him. He shut his eyes tight, _"Let me out!"_ A voice screamed inside of his head. Tomio shook his head unable to release the voice. _"This is my body NOT yours!" _ Grabbing his head Tomio let out a low whimper. _"__**GET OUT!"**_ The voice screamed.

"No!" Tomio whispered. Unable to scream Tomio let tears slowly slide down his face.

"_**GO NOW!"**_ Tomio fell to the floor and grabbed his short hair and pulled it hard. Even with his eyes closed, lights flickered in his vision. Seeing through another person's eyes the boy was looking in the mirror. Tomio gasped quietly as his reflection in the mirror seemed to scare him. The boy screamed in fear and fell on the ground. _**"This is MY BODY!"**_ The voice screamed again. The hidden lights flickered and then came the boy staring at the mirror again, the boy seemed petrified. The boy spoke, "I'm not Tomio Saki. I'm Hamato Leonardo!" Tomio tried to scream but all came out was a whimper. The boy's voice was the voice that screamed in his head. _"Do you not see? This is __**MY BODY!"**_

"No, this is not possible." Tomio spoke out loud. "Leonardo was killed by my father!" Tomio cupped his ears and shook his head franticly. Some type of liquid came out of his ears. Looking at his hand, blood slid down his fingers.

"_I am taking back my body,"_ The voice calmly spoke.

"NO! I won't let you!" Tomio half yelled.

"_You don't have a choice."_ Darkness covered his vision and Tomio fell to the ground. His body began to shake. There in the darkness Tomio stood in front of his body, across in the darkness stood a turtle with blue mask tales whipping behind him. His eyes filled with determination. Pointing a figure at Tomio he spoke, "This is my body!"

Tomio shook his head, "No way turtle. I was born in this body, now leave me alone!"

"Look kid, you weren't born in this body, I was."

Tomio chuckled, "And how were you born in this body when you're a big turtle?"

"I will not go into details with you kid, but the Shredder made me this way for something. So I suggest you go leave MY body alone."

"I'm not letting you take MY body!" Tomio took a protective stance in front of the stiff form.

Sighing Leo spoke with seriousness, "What is the last thing you remember Tomio?"

"The last thing I remember is seeing Saki smile at me when…" Tomio trailed off.

"When he adopted you? Where were you when this happened?"

"I was in Colorado in a cottage." Tomio answered sternly.

"And I was brought to Colorado to be changed into a human for one of Saki's plans." Leo crossed his arms.

"No!" Tomio surprisingly shouted. "No! I will not believe you!"

"Tomio, you must hear me out. The Shredder made you up in MY mind. I am not able to erase you from my mind because you are just as powerful as me. Please let me go," Leo took a step forward.

"No way, don't you come near me." Leo sighed and ran forward quickly. Tomio steeped back startled by this movement. The turtle moved quicker then the other three and it scared Tomio that he may be stronger then the others. Stuck in his own train of thought, Tomio did not realize he was alone in the darkness and that the body behind him diapered along with Leonardo.

Leo woke up and rubbed his head, "Ow." Looking around he grew curious, "What am I doing here?" Leo stood up and walked for the door. Opening it silently Leo quickly made it to the elevator and out of the building, and into the sewers.

**Okay guys if you don't understand what happened then read below but if you did then I don't want to get you confused so DON'T, but if you want to then read.**

_**Okay Leo and Tomio don't remember what happened inside there head when Tomio crashed to the ground. All they remember is what happens outside of the body. Inside there head the other part of them can see what the other one is doing outside of the mind. They are having a constant war between each other to see which one will control the body fully. But when something they touch triggers a memory the other part of them, that other part of them takes over and then so on. Got it or did I just make it more confusing?**_

**Any ways REVIEWS!**


	13. Once Again a Family

**I'm glad you guys got what I wrote last chapter. My friend read it and told me that he didn't understand, ha-ha go figure. I may give you the summary of my new story, that is about to come out, in the next chapter :). Any way so here we go, pressing on with the story, enjoy. REVIEWS PLEASE! Oh almost forgot, I don't own them.**

He ran along the sewers panting, "I'm late. I am so late." Soon he came to a quick halt, as he faced a brick wall, a small smile sunk onto his face. Sighing he reached the handle to open the brick wall. When the walls slowly opened a small scream came from behind him, _"I am taking over!"_ Leo looked behind him, when seeing no one he shrugged it off and ran into the lair. Leo ran into the lair smiles and all. "Hey guys?" No one was around, so Leo ran to Dons lab. Bursting the door open he saw his brother sleeping on his key board. Laughing quietly, Leo made his way to his brother's side. Grabbing Dons shoulder, Leo shook him lightly. "Hey Don? Donny wake up."

"Mmm, five more minutes," Don slurred and moved his position.

Laughing Leo shook him again, "Donny come on, I don't have all day."

"Leo, give it a rest. Donny an't gona wake up soon." A voice said from behind.

Turning around, Leo meet the eyes with Raphael. "Hey Raph," Leo said joyfully.

"Hey Leo," Raph gave a smile. Unable to control himself, Leo run up next to his brother and hugged him lightly. "Hey Leo?"

"Ya?"

"How long did it take ta get out of the foot headquarters?" Raph asked pulling Leo away.

Crossing his arms Leo shrugged, "I don't know. I think I past out in the sewers. I woke up in the headquarters. I didn't look at the time I just, ran here."

"Leo? Is that you?"

Turning around Leo gave a reassuring smile, "Ya Donny it's me." Don jumped out of his chair and gave his brother a hug.

"My son?" A voice asked from the door way.

Leo turned with Don still clasped around his stomach, bowed when he meet Splinters eyes, "Yes sensei."

"My son it is good that you are home. But I need you to talk to Michelangelo. He is having trouble raping his mind around your, transformation."

"I will have a talk with him father."

"Mikey's up stairs," Raph said leaning against a wall. Nodding Leo made his way up the steps. When he made it to Mikey's room, Leo knocked lightly.

A cheerful voice called from behind the door, "Come in." Looking behind him, the two brothers stood and nodded.

Breathing in deep, Leo opened the door silently. Mikey sat on his bed with his nose in a comic book. Klunk lay on Mikey's pillow, looking up from her slumber she meowed happily. "Uh, Mikey," Leo said shutting the door behind him.

Mikey looked up from his comic, and his eyes shot open. Screaming Mikey jumped behind his covers. "How did you get in here?"

"Mikey, please let me talk."

"No way Tomio," Mikey said uneasily.

"_I'm coming out!"_ A voice called again.

Shaking his head Leo spoke again, "Mikey it's me, Leo." Klunk jumped down from the bed and greeted Leo happily. She rubbed her fur on Leo's leg.

"Klunk get back here. Don't go near him." Mikey ordered.

Bending down Leo scratched Klunk, "Hey Klunk," He greeted blissfully.

"Klunk," Mikey warned.

"Mikey, its fine," Leo picked up Klunk petting her repeatedly. "Now are there any questions you would like for me to answer?"

"Ya one, why are you here?"

"Well Master Splinter told me to come up here to convince you that I am Leo," Leo stated calmly.

"Fine, what is the name of the first comic I got?" Mikey smirked. He knew that only Leo could remember such useless things.

"It was the Silver Sentry comic number 23. I found it for you in the sewers one day when we where just tots. And you hung around me for three days, thanking me when ever I was not in a conversation with someone." Leo crossed his arms.

Mikey sat in shock. His throat started to burn as he held back tears. He studied the figure that stood in front of him, his eyes started to water. Leo saw this and made his way next to Mikey. Silently, he sat on the bed and held Mikey close. Tears rolled down Mikey's cheeks as his big brother embraced him. "L-Leo?"

"Ya Mikey," Leo asked smiling.

"Don't leave me again." Mikey buried his face into his brother's hard chest.

**And yes another short chapter but I wanted to focus around Mikey and Leo. I'm going to have the next chapter up latter today. Reviews please. **


	14. Finding The Home

**Here is Chapter 14, and the summary for my new story that I'm going to start either today or tomorrow. Please tell me if you like it or not so I can write it.**

_**Taiteki**_

_**The turtles are on there nightly run, when three other creatures come out and attack them. They soon learn these creatures are other turtles from a different dimension. But where is the fourth turtle, and why do they want to kill one of the turtles? Are they friend or foe…?**_

**Sooo? I hope you guys like the idea. It just popped into my head last night when the power went out and there is a lot more to that then just what I put up there, so don't worry. Please rate and comment. I do not own them, REVIEWS!**

"Master Shredder!" A foot ninja ran into the lab.

"What is it?" Saki demined turning attention away from Stockman.

"Master, Tomio is not in his room."

"WHAT!" Saki stomped out of the lab and down to Tomio's room. Slamming the door open, Saki began to trash Tomio's room. "Tomio!" Shredder screamed over and over again.

"Father," Karai ran into the room looking frightened. "Father what is the meaning of this. Why are you trashing Tomio's room?"

"Tomio is not here," Shredder said to no one in particular. Tearing his gaze away from the room, Saki shouted at the ninja, "My son is missing. Check everywhere. Send Hun and his pathetic dragons to search the sewers and make sure the Elite searches the sewers along with Hun."

"Master why the sewers?"

"Do not question me!" The ninja bowed quickly and rushed out of the room.

**(((With the Family)))**

**Location: Lair/Time: 11:52 (Next day)**

Three humans sat in a circle with four mutants, they all laughed lightly. "So Don when do you think you can change Leo back?" Mikey asked who sat next to his oldest brother.

"Well it all depends if Leo wants to be changed back." They all shifted there gaze to Leo.

He chuckled calmly, "I can tell you guys right now. All I want is to be normal again." Leo tugged at his closes, "It doesn't help with this hanging on you 24/7."

"Ya, if I became human. I would go mad." Raph commented.

"Tell me about it." Mikey laughed.

"So Don, when can you work on it?" Leo asked sipping some of his green tea.

"Oh, well I can start it now if you want," Donny stood up with a smile. "I just need a blood sample."  
>"Sure thing," Leo put his cup in the sink.<p>

"Well I need to go to my other lab."

"Hey can I come?" Mikey asked hopping next to Leo.

"Sure Mikey," Leo smiled then turned to the other members of the family. "Well Mikey, Donny and I are going to go to the other lab."

"Be careful my sons," Splinter bowed his head.

"Of course Master Splinter," Mikey smiled and pushed the two brothers out of the lair.

**(((With Leo)))**

**Location: Don's other Lab/Time: 12:04**

Mikey stood next to Leo as Donny opened his lab. "Wow what happened here?" Leo asked walking into the trashed lab.

"Oh you gave Raph some trouble," Don chuckled.

"Me? When?" Leo asked as Don grabbed an empty syringe.

"Oh, well, Tomio not you, sorry."

"So who do you think that Tomio guy is anyway Don?" Mikey asked spinning in a wheelie chair.

"Well," Donny spoke while he stuck the needle into Leo's arm. "It is either a person who looks like Leo, or." Don pulled out the needle, "Leo is Tomio but Tomio is another part of him."

"What are you guys talking about," Leo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well remember me calling you Tomio?" Mikey asked.

"Ya, I was wondering why. Ever since I woke up in the foot headquarters, every one has been calling me that."

"Well we captured Tomio to tell us where you where," Don winced when his brother shouted in disbelief.

"You did what!" Leo jumped off table that he was sitting on.

"Leo calm down bro, we had to find you." Mikey said holding out his arms. Leo walked over to a blood stain on the wall and bent down.

"So you guys think this Tomio guy is me, but not me?" Leo leaned his hand in to touch to dried blood. Don responded to his question but Leo couldn't hear him over a scream that got louder and louder.

"Leo?" Don asked. Leo fell on his knees and screamed quietly.

"Leo!" Mikey shouted as he came to his brother's side.

Leo was on his hands and knees breathing hard, _"LET ME OUT!" _The voice screamed.

"N-Never," Leo screamed.

"Donny," Mikey pleated. "Help him."

"Mikey, I don't know what's wrong with him," Don's voice shook.

"No!" Leo screamed. Blood trickled out of his ears and Leo screamed in pain. Donny pushed Mikey aside as he wiped the blood away from his left ear.

"Leo come on bro, what's wrong?" Don shook Leo's shoulder.

"L-Leo?" Mikey asked on the verge of tears.

Leo lifted his head painfully and looked at Donny, "He-he is coming out." Leo warned.

"Who?" Donny asked confused.

"T-Tomio, he wants out. I'm fighting to stay here. B-but he-he may take ov-over. Please r-run." And with that, Leo fell to the ground. His body started to twitch.

"Donny," Mikey screamed of concern and fear. Mikey looked at Leo who was slowly coming to a halt. "Donny!" Mikey screamed again. Just then Donny's phone started to ring. Mikey ran and answered it as Donny checked Leo's heart beat.

"Mikey?" Raph shouted over the phone. "Where's Don?"

"He-he's checking on Leo," Mikey said with tears falling down his cheeks.

"What happened?" A blow came from the phone.

"Raph! Raph are you okay?" Donny took the phone from Mikey.

"Donny is Leo okay?" Mikey asked. Don ignored his brother and spoke to Raph on the phone. Mikey breathed in and ran next to Leo's limp form.

**(((With Raph)))**

**Location: Lair/Time: 12:02(2 minutes earlier)**

"Its nice ta have Leo back," Raph said leaning back in his chair.

"You said it bro," Casey sighed.

"So do you think Donny will be able to change Leo back?" April asked.

"I am sure Donatello will be able to change Leonardo back." Splinter answered.

"Ya, I hope so. Be weird to have a human brother," Raph chuckled. Light knocking came from the lair door.

"Uhh, don't they know how ta open up the door?" Casey asked. Raph got out of his chair to go check who it was, when a loud explosion came from the door. Bricks flied every where, as everyone was sent backwards.

"Hey look we found the freaks home," Hun laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

Raph got up and groaned lightly, "What hit me?" Looking up Hun, The Elite, and more then 50 purple dragons and foot ninja came into there home.

Splinter stood up next to Raphael and whispered, "Call your brother." Raph nodded and grabbed his shell cell.

"Hello?" A scared voice came over the phone.

"Mikey? Where's Don?"

"He-he's checking Leo," Mikey's voice trembled.

"What happened," Raph asked concerned. A blow came from behind Raph. Looking up Hun stood over Raph smirking evilly.

"Where's my Masters freak?" Hun asked.

"Leo an't a freak whack bag! And he an't Shredders either." Raph snapped. Hun brought down his fist and it slammed into the ground. Raph jumped away and ran into the kitchen.

"Raph! Raph are you okay?" Don asked.

"Donny is Leo okay?" Raph heard Mikey ask.

"Raph what's going on?" Donny asked.

"They found us and there lookin' for Leo." Raph said as he landed a kick to a ninja. "Donny keep Leo there. One of ya come to help out with the fight, as one of ya stay with Leo."

"But Raph, Leo-"

"Shut up Donny and just do what I say!" Raph yelled into the phone.

**What happened to Leo? Is he alive? If he is who will come out, Tomio or Leo? What will happen next? Don't forget to Review both, my new story and this one. I hope you like it so far, I will up date later today or tomorrow morning. **


	15. Cant think of a Title

**Thanks for all the reviews, here's chapter 15. Hope you like it. Reviews, I own nothing.**

**(((With Leo)))**

**Location: Unknown/Time: Unknown**

Leonardo stood in the darkness. His blue mask tails whipped behind him furiously. Thunder cracked around him from an unknown source. The air felt dense, and cold. Behind him laid his human body, and across stood a turtle. His skin color looked the same as Leonardo's. He had Katanas pinned to his back, but his mask was black. His eyes were fierce with hatred. His black mask tails whipped behind him just like Leo's. When he spoke he did not hold back the disgust that was intertwined to his soft gentle voice. "I am taking my body!"

Memories flooded Leo's mind and he took out a katana. "You will have to fight me first," Leo threatened.

"You know just a well as I do, Leonardo. That I am just as much skilled as you," Tomio spoke.

"Yes but I fight for love. What do you fight for?"

"My life," Tomio sprang forward and unleashed a katana. The metals collided with each other. The mysterious thunder boomed every time the two katanas collided. "My life is worth more then yours will ever be!" Tomio spat. Slicing down with his katana, Leo blocked it and did a round house kick sending Tomio to the ground.

"You are blinded by your own hate to see that you have nothing left out there," Leo spoke in his leader voice. Jumping in the air he prepared to stab Tomio in the stomach. Tomio unleashed another katana and rolled away from his attacker. Jumping to his feet he ran toward Leonardo who got his sword stuck in the black ground. Unable to pull it out, Leo took out his last katana and blocked the attacks.

"You will not tell me what I have out there." Tomio hissed. He brought down both swords knowing the blue banded turtle would not be able to block both. A sharp cry came from Leonardo as he received a painful blow to the shoulder. Blood gushed out of his shoulder and a white hot pain ran threw his body. Grabbing his shoulder Leo growled and ran towards Tomio.

**(((With Mikey)))**

**Location: Dons Hidden Lab/Time: 12:42**

Mikey sat on the ground, silently watching his brother's figure lay unmoving. Donatello left to help the fight 30 minutes ago. Leonardo's heart beat was strong but slow. Mikey brought his legs up next to his plastron and rapped his arms around his legs pulling them in close. Mikey was to scared to move, his mind played the movie of Leo screaming in pain repeatedly. Mikey looked around the broken lab. Then his eyes met the stain on the wall. Shaking off the memory once more Mike looked at his brother. His light blue shirt began to turn red on the shoulder, Mikey scrambled to his feet. Leo's face showed no emotion. Mikey ripped the shirt off and inspected the wound that mysteriously appeared on his brothers limp figure. The cut was deep in Leo's shoulder. Blood ran out of the wound and the muscle was torn. Mikey felt his stomach twist at the sight. He held his mouth that held his lunch. Gulping back the stinging meal, Mikey pressed on the cut hard, trying to slow the bleeding.

**(((With Leo)))**

**Location: Unknown/Time: Unknown**

Both Leonardo and Tomio were breathing hard. Leo's wound stopped bleeding and he had both katanas in his hands. Tomio was trembling from weakness, and one katana was broken and thrown on the floor to his right. "I am taking my life back!" Tomio shouted.

"I can not let you do that, Tomio." Leo said firmly.

"Like hell I can!" Tomio came running at him with lack of speed and sliced at Leo. Dodging the attack, Leo jumped in the air and landed behind Tomio. Turning around swiftly, Leo kick Tomio out from under his feet, Tomio landed hard on the floor. Before Leo could bring the final blow Tomio spoke. "If you kill me, Leonardo, then you kill us both." Tomio smiled at this. Growling Leo kicked Tomio on the head making him go unconscious. Putting both swords in there slots, Leo made his way to his body and they both fazed out of sight.

**(((With Mikey)))**

**Location: Dons lab/Time: 1:57**

Mikey walked around the lab playing with a piece of technology. He took out his shell cell to call Donny. "I feel so helpless." Mikey mumbled. Mikey slid down a wall. He glanced at Leo who was still unconscious. "Come on Leo," Mikey sighed. Leo gave a groan in response. Mikey stumbled to his feet to check on his brother. Scratches appeared along his chest. Blue and black started making there way to his skin. "Leo?" Mikey asked checking his brother's injuries. Leo moved his head, then his eyes blinked heavily open.

"M-Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Hey bro," Mikey smiled.

Leo sat up and grabbed his head, "Uh, what hit me?"

"I don't know bro."

Leo looked down at his wounds, "What the hell happened to me?"

"I don't know," Mikey repeated. "You just started having these weird scratched appear on you body."

"Hey where's Don?" Blue eyes glanced around franticly.

"Oh he had to go help Raph with something. He told me to stay here till you wake up."

Leo wobbled when he stood up but regained his balance quickly, "Let's hurry home." Leo moved his hand to his back, "Where's my Katanas?"

"Oh," Mikey stood up and ran to a chair. When he picked the swords up he smiled, "Here you go bro."

"Thanks now come on." The two brothers ran quickly down to there hidden home. "Oh shell." Leo muttered. A hole was blown threw the wall and foot and purple dragons stood outside waiting for the turn to fight.

"Look!" One dragon pointed at Leo, "There he is."

"Mikey," Leo whispered. "Get in the lair. I'll hold off these guys."

"But Leo-" Mikey protested. But Leo gave him a cold glare. Mikey ran past the gang members and foot.

"Master Tomio," A foot stepped forward.

"_Yes,"_ The voice inside his head spoke. Leo opened his mouth to speak but someone else responded, "Yes?" Leo quickly covered his mouth looking flabbergasted.

"_I have told you I will get out,"_ Tomio spoke.

"Master, we have been looking for you." The solder spoke.

"Well I'm not Tomio so you can leave me and my family alone," Leo growled.

"But Master-" The solder began.

"You fool," Tomio spoke threw Leo. There voices intertwined with each other, "I am Tomio." Tomio yelled at himself. Leo grabbed his hair, "No way Tomio!" All the foot solders stood still, and the dragons stood there talking among each other.

**(((With Mikey)))**

**Location: Inside the Lair/Time: 2:10**

Mikey ran quickly next to his brothers taking out his weapons. "Hey guys," Mikey chimed happily.

"Mikey what are you doing here?" Raph asked angrily kicking away a Dragon.

"Well Leo woke up and-" Mikey swiftly said.

"Wait Leo woke up?" Don asked coming to there aid.

"Ya and-"

"Mikey you were supposed to stay with Leo," Don cut in.

"Well I did but then he-"

"Mikey do you know why you where supposed to stay with Leo?"

"You told me to make sure he was okay." Mikey answered

"Shredders looking for him," Raph said crossly.

"What! Uh oh." Mikey ran off toward the entrance of the lair and stopped when he saw Leo on his knees shouting angrily at himself. His voice changed every time he spoke.

"You will let me out!" Tomio screamed.

"Do you think I would let you out?" Leo questioned.

"What the-" Raph and Donny came next to Mikey looking surprised at the scene in front of them.

**Is Tomio getting stronger? What will happen next? Am I crazy for writing this story? And why am I asking so many questions? Hope you guys like it so far. Sorry for not updating sooner, I was planning to end the story next chapter but I came up with an idea to make it go on longer, you're welcome. REVIEWS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we go, Chapter 16. Did not except to go this far in the story, but it's for you guys. I own nothing, REVIEWS PLEASE!**

Every one stood still, all eyes on Leo. His pants were soaked with the polluted sewer water and sweat ran down his crimson features. "Let me out!" Tomio screamed. Leo only grunted in response. Blood trickled down his ears making Donny jump into Doctor Mode.

"Don't touch Tomio," A foot solder threatened.

Don made his way next to Leo examining his ears, "I would stay quite if I were you." Raph growled taking a protective stance in front of his brothers.

"And why should we?" A purple dragon member taunted.

Mikey landed a painful kick to the member making him slam into a wall, "That's why."

"D-Donny?" Leo asked as his body shook.

"Hey Leo," Don smiled sadly. He ripped off a peace of his bandana. The purple quickly faded as the blood was absorbed into the fabric.

"Donny…he-" Before Leo could say anything he fell to the ground unconscious.

"We need to get him out of here," Don stated as he picked up his brothers limp form.

"You're not going any where, freaks." Hun steeped into the room holding an unconscious rat. "Now if you want your rat, then give us Tomio."

"Master Splinter!" Mikey yelled twirling his chucks.

"Put him down Hun," Raph spat.

"No way turtles, if you want your pet then you have to give me your brother."

"You're crazy if you think where going threw with that deal." Don growled shifting Leo in his arms.

**(((With Leo)))**

**Location: Unknown/Time: Unknown**

Leo breathed heavily as Tomio stood above him smirking evilly. "Why so worn out Leonardo?" Tomio mocked.

"I…don't know…" Leo said between painful breaths.

"Aw, poor Leonardo," Tomio chuckled before making his way to the body that lay behind Leo.

"N-No," Leo tried standing up but fell on his knees. Tomio chuckled before fading out of sight with the body.

**(((With Tomio)))**

**Location: With the turtles/Time: 2:51**

Tomio blinked his heavy eyelids open. He was lying on the sewer ground being protected by the three turtles. Grabbing his head he moaned softly making the purple banded turtle to turn around swiftly. "Leo your okay," Don smiled coming to his brothers side.

"Get away from me you vile creature," Tomio shot.

"Leo?" Mikey turned around standing next to Donny.

"My name is not Leo," Tomio stood up glaring at the turtles. "If you are mistaking me for your brother, Leonardo, then you are too late."

"Master Tomio," the foot solders bowed. Tomio pushed past the two turtles but was grabbed by Raph.

"What the shell do you think you're doing Leo," Raph tightened his grip on Tomio's arm.

"Let go of me you filthy mutant."

Raph tightened his grip. "What did you call me?" Raph spat.

"Raph don't hurt him," Don came to his brother side. "That's Tomio but still Leo."

"Finally one of you gets it," Tomio chuckled.

"Look Leo shut up before I make ya," Raphael threatened.

"Your brother is gone. I made sure of that," Tomio tapped his head.

"What did you do to him?" Raph grabbed Tomio's shoulders and pinned him against a wall.

"He is drained from his energy."

"Raph we need to get Master Splinter and…wait where's April and Casey," Mikey asked looking around the sewers.

"I told 'em to go back home," Raph growled.

"Oh…well we need to get Master Splinter and get out of here." Mikey whispered.

"Well we need Leo back first Mikey," Don thought. "Do you guys have anything that can trigger a memory?"

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"I'll explain it to you guys latter. What is the last thing Leo touched?"

"He has his Katanas," Mikey pointed to the swords that where on his brothers back.

"Great," Don rubbed his hands together.

"You will not make me touch tough's revolting swords," Tomio struggled against Raph.

"Oh, Leo's not gona like you," Mikey laughed at his own joke.

"I think he doesn't like Tomio already Mikey," Don added grabbing Tomio's arm.

"Get your filthy hands off of me you mutant," Tomio resisted against Don.

"Man…Leo, is strong. Mikey help me here," Don asked. Mikey nodded and grabbed Tomio's arm. When Tomio's finger tips touched the blue fabric, Tomio gasped out and fell to the ground. "Now," Don turned his attention to the foot and PD. "Let's get Master Splinter."

**(((With Leo)))**

**Location: Unknown/Time: Unknown**

Tomio stood up and looked around. The air was humid making his figures stick. Not to far from his right he saw a turtle sitting in lotus position. His blue mask tails blew behind him calmly. Growling he looked down at his body. He reached down to touch the figure but a hand grabbed his wrist. Looking up shocked Leo glared at him angrily. "You called my family sinful names that I would never use," Leo spoke furiously.

"You did not speak them," Tomio swiftly took his wrist away.

"I will not allow you to speak to my family that way," Leo made a fist and sent Tomio flying backwards. Rubbing his cheek Tomio stood up and took out a Katana. The blue clad turtle shook his head slowly, "I will not fight you Tomio."

"You will not have to, after I kill you." Tomio threatened.

"I will not fight," Leo repeated closing his eyes.

"Fine I will go back and kill your family, and then we shall see if you want to fight."

Leo's eyes snapped open and gave Tomio a growl. "No one will harm my brothers."

"They are not your brothers any more Leonardo." Tomio ran quickly towards Leo who stood still. "I will kill you turtle."

"I have meditated on this and when you die," Leo jumped in the air dodging Tomio's attack. "I will not die with you. Only part of me will, and that is you." Leo took out both Katanas and landed behind Tomio. Tomio turned swiftly before getting stabbed in the chest. Leo brought Tomio close so he could whisper in his ear, "Whose dead now?" Leo painfully twisted the swords into Tomio's chest. Tomio gasped out in pain then fell to the ground. Leo stood over Tomio and whispered a prayer before walking off towards his body.

**(((With The Others)))**

**Bla bla bla…you know**

Don was able to grab Master Splinter and lay him next to Leo who was coming to. The three where fighting and did not notice Leo stand up. "Uhh, I hate waking up from that place." Leo whispered softly. He placed a hand on the sewer wall and examined him chest. He had marks where he stabbed Tomio, but they weren't deep. Sighing in relief he grabbed both swords and jumped into battle. "Hey guys," Leo said cheerfully.

"Leo!" Mikey said happily.

"Look whose back," Donny said breaking a bone of a PD.

"Lets get out of here," Leo ordered. "Raph you grab Splinter and Mikey and Don you cover him."

"You got it fearless," Raph ran past him.

"Don," Leo yelled out holding off the attackers. "Do you have a smoke bomb?"

Donny reached towards his belt, "Yup."

"On the count of three, one…two…THREE!" Leo sprinted away from the group and left the foot and purple dragons breathing in smoke.

**If you guys have any questions, I will answer them. Tomorrow I will update and I hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews please.**


	17. Fin

**This Chapter is a week after the fight with the Foot and Purple Dragons. This is the last chapter of Kaizen. I know sad face but there is a sequel. I don't know when it will come out but I hope you guys still love me…or at least like me. Reviews and I don't own them.**

The room was silent as the friends and family sat in the living room. On the TV Oroku Saki stood behind a podium with sad features. Cameras flashed as he spoke, "My son Tomio was tragically killed in a car accident Friday night. The cops have notified that his body was brutally burned and there is no trace of his remains. There will be a park built in his honor." Saki went on to answering questions but Raph turned of the TV and all eyes were fixed on Leo.

"Looks like your out of da clear fearless," Raph said leaning back putting his hands behind his head.

The door bell rang and April stood up. The three mutant turtles quickly hid as Leo laughed joyfully, "Can't wait to do that again."

April came back with four boxes of pizza. "Here you go boys." She put them on the counter and opened each box. Mikey sprang out from behind the couch and ran to get dinner. Casey opened the door swiftly and kicked it shut with his shoe. In his hands he had two bags of soda, and in the other hand he had movies.

"Casey," April snapped. Behind him he had muddy shoe tracks.

"Oh, sorry baby," Casey quickly took of his shoes with the lack of grace and put the drinks down. "So what do we want to watch first?" Casey held out three movies, all scary.

"Well I have to get back to the lair," Donny said with a mouth foul of food.

"Donny isn't the lair trashed though?" Mikey asked putting more pizza on his plate.

"Ya but I have to get Master Splinter, he's grabbing the rest of his stuff. By the way, thanks April for letting us live here while we find a new place."

"No problem Don," April smiled.

"And I have to check up on how to change Leo back," Don added making his way towards the window.

"Be safe Don," Leo said in concern.

"I will, bye guys." Don left the room and every one went back to picking a movie.

"I want the one that will make Mikey scream," Raph chuckled.

"Hey," Mikey complained obviously offended.

"Well thats two votes. What about you April, Leo, Mikey?" Casey said turning his attention to the three.

"I don't mind," April shrugged

"Me either," Leo said sitting down.

"Umm," Mikey put his pizza in his mouth.

"Ehh," Raph made a buzzing sound, "to late." Raph put in the movie quickly ignoring Mikey's complaints. The movie started followed by Mikey's girly screams.

**(((With Don)))**

**Location: Sewers/Time: 8:26**

Don walked silently threw the sewers with his father beside him. Coming to a halt next to his hidden lab, Donny reached up and opened the door. The bricks slid apart, "Very well hidden Donatello," Splinter commented.

"Stay her Sensei, I just have to quickly grab the charts and then we are out of here." Don ran into his lab and turned on the computer. He ran threw the procedure to check the blood sample that he retrieved from Leo. Don read threw the notifications and finally down to the last page. A gasp rang out threw the lab making Splinter step into the room.

"My son, what is the matter?" Splinter asked in concern.

"I-I," Donny couldn't get out the words.

"Donatello?"

"The test…they say-" Don cut himself off on the train of thought. "No, no this can't be right. I probably ran the procedure wrong." Don scrambled around the lab looking for some type of instrument to conclude his proposal.

"My son you must calm down."

Don grabbed his keyboard and typed on it furiously. He then slammed on the keyboard on the ground making it shatter on impact. "Shit!"

Splinter new very well that his son did not curse unless a very extreme situation came up. The old rat walked up next to his son and placed a paw on his olive green shoulder. His eyes showed fear and this made Splinter worry even more. "My son, what is the matter?"

Don breather in deeply before speaking, his voice showed his fear and irritation. "The blood sample that I got from Leo indicates-"

**(((With Leo)))**

**Location: April's apartment/Time: 9:37**

Leonardo sat on the side of the couch, while Raph sat on the other side with his arm stretched out. Mikey sat on the floor with a popcorn bowl in his lap, half empty. Popcorn sprang up in the air as Mikey scream, "Look behind you lady! The dude with the ax is right behind you!" Mikey hollered.

"Give it a rest Mikey, she can't hear ya," Casey said sitting next to April. She had a blanket rapped around her shoulders and she was snuggled next to Casey chest.

The window opened making every one jump, "Man Don. Give me a heart attack why don't cha." Raph grumbled. Don entered threw the window with a sad look on his face. Splinter followed behind and closed the window silently. Leo noticed Don and paused the movie, ignoring the protest from Mikey.

"What's wrong Don?" Leo stood up coming to Donny's side.

Donny looked up with heartbreaking eyes and mumbled, "I'm so sorry Leo."

"My son, please sit down." Splinter said in a low voice.

Leo made his way back to the couch as Don stepped in front of the TV. Clearing his throat Donny spoke, "I went back to the lab." He paused and the room kept quite. "And I read your blood test Leo."

Don looked at Splinter who nodded, "You must tell them Donatello."

Gulping, Donny pressed on, "I read it over and over again but there was no change in it. I was hoping that I read it wrong the first five times I read it, but I read it right. The diagram read that Leo had no…that Leo did not have any mutated DNA left for me to retrieve. So I cant make the formula to bring him back."

The room was quite but then Michelangelo asked a question, "So that means?"

Clearing his throat one more, "That means I can't change you back Leo." Every one breathed in quickly with all eyes on Leo, who had his mouth open from alarm.

**Please don't hate…appreciate! Reviews and tell your friends to read this so I can get more people cheering me on to write the sequel. I will see you guys latter and please read my new story that I made, One More Down is the name. REVIEWS!**


End file.
